Only Human
by HarryStylesBabyGirl
Summary: Bella and her little sister live with their now abusive father Alec has left the vultori Cullen forgive him Bella keeps an eye open for him But what happens when he starts to notice Chloe and her strange


Chapter 1.

Bella's POV.

It was another cold wet and rainy night at the Cullen's house. Edward allowed me to bring my little sister to meet them. I was glad. I was able to get her away from Charlie. Became so abusive after Mom died it wasn't even funny.

Her name was Chloe. Chloe Swan. She was only 14 and she listens to whatever music she wants wears makeup to hide her face and is beautiful just the way she is. She and I both had then bodies. She skipped a lot of school. She hated school it was the same as it was at home. Abuse, name calling, and getting her books slapped out of her hands.

On the other hand. I Bella Swan was 17. Dating Edward Cullen. Best Friends With Alice and and the rest. The Cullen's couldn't wait to meet her. They were all extremely impatient and asking questions such as. How old is your sister? How young? What does she like to do for fun? I told them about her and how she didn't talk. They were saddened but they wanted to try to make her talk again. But good luck with that I would always say. She extremely silent. But they really didn't listen to me. But on well. The Cullens had told me of the new child they now had. He was also vampire. This means protective older sister time. Because this will be Chloe's first time meeting them.

Chloe sit in the back playing music with her headphones in her ears with a book and a book light reading. I swear she never stopped reading. She is addicted to it. I smiled and looked back at Edward to said.

"She beautiful just like you babe."

He kissed my cheek and I kissed his back. I replied.

"Thanks baby, and I'm sure the new younging in the Cullen family will be as handsome as you."

He smiled and looked back at Chloe and reached a hand back and bopped her nose. She jumped and he laughed and said.

"Hey what's wrong scared of a hand."

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue back out at him. Edward knew her for only an hour and was now already treating her like a sister. Chloe went to our school yes but she had different class periods and everything so we never got to see each other. Sometimes I wished Alice or someone could just bite every last bully's head off in that school because of how they treated Chloe. It made me tear up a little but Edward wiped them away. I smiled and said

"Thanks Edward that means a lot you know."

"What?"

Edward said Kinda confused. I smiled.

"The fact you are already treating her like family. Edward that means a lot. I just hope Rosile won't do anything that she's going to regret like she did when she first met me."

He studied me. Then said.

"Bella you look a little famished. Have you ate today."

I think for a moment. I nod. Then reply.

"Yes I have. Don't worry. I promise. It was only an orange and Chloe only had an apple but we haven't gone shopping yet."

Edward smiled.

"No need I'll just have Mom cook you something."

I smiled at the thought of his Mom's food. Oh how Chloe was going to love her food. I tapped Chloe's foot. She took her headphones out.

"Hey nod yes or no if you want Edward's Mom to make us food. Because all we have is one thing today."

She nodded. Both of us knew that she was only gonna eat a few bites. I looked at Edward.

"Tell your Mom to only make salad. It all she will eat."

He nodded and called his Mom.

"Hey Mom, Bella and Chloe hasn't ate at all yet. Can you please make Chloe a little plate of salad. That's all she will eat and make Bella a little plate of whatever she likes."

There was a pause. Then he spoke up.

"Ok Mom. Bye I love you."

He smiled and hung up, as we pulled into his driveway. Chloe remembered to cut off her music and, put her book up and shoved her headphones and her Ipod in her pocket and got out. Then we walked into the house.

Esme, confronted me and engulfed me in a warm hug and she did the same to my sister.

"Oh Bella she's so beautiful."

Chloe slightly smiled as to thank her and hid behind me. Carlisle said.

"No need to hide Chloe. I don't bite."

He chuckled and held out his hand to her. She slowly reached for it and he pulled her into a hug. And pulled away. Alice popped into the room.

"BELLA!"

She raised her voice and hugged me.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy to see you."

She stated. She turned to my sister.

"And this must be the amazing Chloe. Hey sweetie. Isn't she just the most adorable thing in the world. "

She hugged Chloe. Chloe smiled at her. Suddenly Alec walked in the room and I grabbed her and pulled her back and hissed. Alec put his hands up and fast.

"Woah don't shoot to kill Bella. I'm not with the volturi anymore. I came to the family to get a new start. Also to tell Edward how sorry I was. They have already forgave me."

I looked at everyone getting reassurance. Then I let Chloe leave my grasp. Esme grabbed her hand.

"How about we get some food in you yea?"

Chloe nodded. She smiled and headed off to the kitchen. As for me I kept an eye on "Mr. Innocent." He said.

"I know and l'm sorry."

I looked at him and replied.

"So much as one slip up or one of your volturi attack on my sister and you will suffer badly. So I dare you to make a wrong move. It will be the end of you.

(Alec's POV)

I understood why Bella was upset. I mean hello. I almost killed Edward and so did Aro. But all of us there has changed. Were trying. But the Cullens are having trouble seeing that. I wish they could see were trying. I studied Bella's little sister. She was young then all of us but so dang beautiful.

Like dude for real. She like's most certainly unexplainable. She looks adorable when she smiles and I just wish I could get a chance to talk to her alone.

Edwards voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Alec careful. I know what you're thinking. Don't break the lamp. I don't even have to read your mind."

Then Carlisle voice chipped in.

"ALEC IF YOU BREAK MY LAMP YOU WILL BE MORE THAN IMMORTAL YOU WILL BE MORE DEAD THAN WHAT YOU ALREADY ARE!"

We all couldn't help but a little laugh at that.


End file.
